


Don't You Cry Tonight.

by FlyingWrites



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Season 15, Season 15 AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:22:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24102037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlyingWrites/pseuds/FlyingWrites
Summary: There's bodies laying around, of people he doesn't recognize.The only thing worse is the body of the person he very well recognizes.
Kudos: 4





	Don't You Cry Tonight.

**Author's Note:**

> Set short after the opening scene in the season 15, ep 4 - Atomic Monsters.

When Sam gets back to senses, there's blood everywhere. Sticking and stinking and spilled and dried in a weird way (spots shouldn't look like this oh god why).

There's also bodies laying around, of people he doesn't recognize.

The only thing worse is the body of the person he very well recognizes.

Panicked, he shouts out Dean's name.  
Dean doesn't respond.  
He doesn't raise a hand to say, I'm right here, Sammy.  
Sam can't comprehend what's happening.  
Everything is confusing and his head hurts.  
It hurts so much, yet he feels so numb. And swirling panic that makes him sick.

Dean! he tries again.  
Trying louder, but it comes out only more desperate.

Sam narrows eyes and tries to focus.  
Dean?, he tries in a small voice.  
Maybe he didn't say it right.  
Maybe he should tell big bro gentler.

Dean?, he almost whimpers.

Then he makes himself crawl to Dean, figuring he should have done that a long time ago, but remembering everything is difficult.

Dean still doesn't move.

Sam touches his bro's face and puts head on his chest.

He looks pale. Dean shouldn't look this. And ashen. And... notDean?

Sam isn't sure he's not dreaming this.

Then a single sob wrecks him and he can't stop, because everything is wrong.

Demon blood worn out, but Dean is gone, and he's not coming back.


End file.
